


How Do I Talk To You?

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Words hold so much meaning. They could very well bring a smile to others. But, they could also bring one to tears. They can be so useful, but be so useless at times. Question is though, how does one speak when they don’t even have an idea how to express themselves?





	How Do I Talk To You?

How Do I Talk To You?

Words hold so much meaning. They could very well bring a smile to others. But, they could also bring one to tears. They can be so useful, but be so useless at times. Question is though, how does one speak when they don’t even have an idea how to express themselves?

 

Optimus stared down at the floor unsure what to say. Feeling embarrassed how he couldn’t even utter a sound. How was it so hard? It wasn’t like he was preparing some important speech! Yet he just couldn’t find his voice. 

Memories flooded his processor of their endless talks. How easy he and Megatronous could speak without a pause. How simple it felt to just idle away with chatter. What happen to that? When had he lost that connection? Could he get it back? Or was it gone for good? All these questions ringed in his processor each like a stab. His spark seemed to grow small as the silence dragged on. Each minute chipping away at him and his resolve. 

But shockingly Megatron was the first to break the silence. His blue optics gazing at the grey mech. His voice quiet as he muttered out, “Well? What is it?” 

The Prime visible flinched at the question. How was he suppose to respond?! He didn’t even have a clue how to start this conversation! Glancing away he stayed silent. Megatron huffed as he didn’t get a reply. “Well Prime? What is it that you want to say?” He inquired tone impatient. 

Optimus shook his helm as if to say nothing, but stopped as Megatron growled out. “We aren’t for nothing Prime!”

“Then what do you want me to say?” He asked out quietly. His voice was so small that it was a shock the other heard at all. Megatron snorted as he shook his helm. 

“Whatever you want to say.” Optimus turned to look at Megatron with bright optics as he felt a sudden urge to slap the large grey mech. His frame tensing as he looked into those smoldering red optics. The brief flare of anger diminishing as quickly. 

“Easier said then done.”

“Oh really?” Megatron said a hint of sarcasm showing. Sighing Optimus looked to the side with dim optics. Oh how he wish to be an archivist again. Maybe then he’d be able to speak to his once lover. “Do you miss them?” He asked suddenly.

Megatron lifted an optic ridge in questioning. His expression quizzical, but waited for Optimus to continue. But, it became adamant that Optimus wasn’t going to go on. “Miss who exactly?”

Optimus shut his optics off with a small sad smile. _I suppose I was the only one who thought of those days_. It pained him to think that, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he was right. “Who we once were. What we once were.” There was a pause that made him scared. 

“....Yes.” Megatron answered finally his gaze stuck forward. For a moment, Optimus thought he misheard Megatron. His optics now searching the other for a sign of something. To see if he was being truthful or not. “Really?” He asked out pleading for it to be the truth. His optics dimming slightly.

“I’d be lying if I said no.” He said. The answer making Optimus EM field burst out in joy causing the other to jolt back. His optics wide as he stared in shock. The Prime looking away as he brought his field closer to his frame. 

“Don’t hide.” Megatron blurted out alarmed at his own request. Optimus stared his optics giving away his uncertainty. The grey mech reached out a servo gently taking the Prime’s. “Please...Its been so long since the last I’ve felt your field.” 

At first Optimus just stared at him, before tentatively expanding his field. His field shyly brushing against the grey frame. At the return brush of the other’s field Optimus opened his field up even more. Both mechs basking in the whirlwind of emotions. Their optics met for a moment a sense of belonging showing. Their vents hitching as they just stared. Only for both mechs to grin at each other. 

“Found you!”


End file.
